Missing
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Raven se sale de los Titanes, creyendo que ellos ya no la quieren. Tiempo después ella sigue creyendo que no la extrañan. En un inesperado encuentro con Chico Bestia en la calle, él le explica que lo que ella creyó no fue correcto. One-shot y Song-Fic


Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño one-shot y song-fic, espero sea de su agrado. Este es un reto propuesto por _Aurora_. Y claro que lo he aceptado! Espero sea de tu agrado Auroris x3 :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

_Cursiva: Versos de la canción_

La canción "Missing" es de Evanescence.

* * *

><p>•••Missing•••<p>

Raven se miró por última vez en aquel espejo y suspiró.

_Please, please forgive me,_

Salió de su habitación con un poco de melancolía

_But I won't be home again._

La hermosa joven miró con tristeza aquel chico que había logrado entrar en su frío corazón

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

Tan distraído como siempre, jugaba videojuegos con Cyborg...

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

Ni siquiera notaría su ausencia...

_"Isn't something missing?"_

Era lo mejor. Para el. Para los titanes. Inclusive para ella...

_You won't cry for my absence, I know _

Subió hasta la azotea de la torre mirando por ultima vez a su líder, a su mejor amigo, a su mejor amiga...

Y por último, a su único amor...

_You forgot me long ago._

Voló tan lejos como pudo

_Am I that unimportant?_

Después de todo... ¿Quién querría a alguien como ella?

_Am I so insignificant?_

¿Quién aceptaría una chica mitad demonio como lo era ella?

_Isn't something missing?_

¿Quien la extrañaría?

_Isn't someone missing me?_

No había vuelta atrás... Nadie la buscaría...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

-Adiós, Chico Bestia...- susurró la joven de ojos amatistas mientras desaparecía a lo lejos...

_You won't try for me, not now._

•Tiempo después•

Unos bellos ojos verdes dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo de manera suplicante.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

Deseoso de obtener una señal o un indicio, Chico Bestia se preguntaba...

_I'm all alone._

-Rae... ¿Dónde estás?- susurró con tristeza mientras miraba el oscuro cielo. Su comunicador sonó, el joven meta-morfo fue a cumplir su deber

_Isn't someone missing me?_

La joven empatica caminaba por aquella solitaria calle...

_Please, please forgive me,_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado lejos de casa... Por Azar, como extrañaba a sus amigos...

_But I won't be home again._

Aquellos que la acogieron como si fuese una gran persona...

_I know what you do to yourself,_

Chico Bestia terminó rápido con un ladrón de joyas. Comenzaba a caminar cuando notó una hermosa silueta femenina que le resultaba tan familiar

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

-¿Raven?- preguntó el joven meta morfo en voz alta mientras la joven giraba su vista hacia el, y reconoció de inmediato a su antiguo compañero

_"Isn't something missing?_

La mirada amatista y la esmeralda se encontraron, formando una conexión indescriptible

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Como si fuera por un imán, ambos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, admirando como habían cambiado

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

-Raven...- el primero en hablar fue Chico Bestia -¿Por qué nos dejaste?-

_Knowing you don't care._

La joven bajó su mirada

-Creí que era lo mejor para todos...- respondió Raven -Ninguno de ustedes me necesita-

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso, Rae?- dijo el joven de piel verde con incredulidad -¡Todos te extrañamos!- agregó abrazando a la joven de bello cabello violeta

_I'll wake without you there,_

La chica mitad demonio se sorprendió por el gesto. Pronto sintió como escurrían lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Correspondió el abrazo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos

_Isn't something missing?_

-Yo te extrañé, Rae...- susurró Chico Bestia mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la joven de la cual se había enamorado.

La había encontrado otra vez...

_Isn't something..._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado...<br>Besos, _Luna_


End file.
